Open Your Heart
by The Insufferable Bookworm
Summary: Hermione just wants to figure out life. George just wants to stop living. When Hermione goes to help George at his shop she discovers a secret, one that sends her down a path she never expected. A path that will cost her something precious: her heart.


**Prologue**

Despite that it had been three months since the end of the war, many were left to a life they hadn't envisioned, a life they thought they would never have. And three months after the death of Voldemort**, **many were left wondering what life had to offer them. Numerous younger survivors hadn't finished school, some went back, some were awarded honorary diplomas, and some just disappeared as they claimed they needed a break from life now that they had one. Most were lost—the ones who hadn't started a life prior to the end of the war, and scrambled to find what they truly would like to spend the rest of their lives doing. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley were no exception to this.

The last three months for the Golden Trio had been spent for the most part at the Burrow. They helped plan Fred's funeral, which had been the hardest of any funeral they went to before and after for the simple fact that Fred Weasley was family. Harry and Hermione both felt they had lost a brother, and let their tears fall shamelessly, despite the fact that Fred would have wanted everyone at his funeral to swap hilarious stories that made them laugh so hard they cried tears of mirth rather than tears of sorrow. George had looked like the living dead, even if he did cause a big commotion that made many laugh. He didn't shed a tear or even smile once. It was like he was disconnected from the world**, **something that worried the Weasley's and the pseudo-Weasley's as well.

After the funerals Harry, Hermione and Ron were ushered from interview to interview. It became overwhelming for the three War Hero's and they eventually said they needed to be left alone, so they could sort out their lives and answer the one question every interviewer asked them, "What are your plans now that You-Know-Who has been defeated?"

None of them had been able to answer that question, amazed that they all three made it through the Final Battle in the first place. Ron even went as far to say that this was just some mind trick that Voldemort had discovered and used on them. Hermione immediately shot down that thought and stated that is was simply impossible to create a whole separate reality and keep those stuck in it them knowing of the fact they were in a false reality. Ron had simply grumbled at her then proceeded to play a game of Quidditch with his family.

It was stressful the first few weeks after the battle. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had spent the majority of the last year in each other's constant company and while they were as close as friends could be, they struggled to keep the fights from breaking out. After the third week of annoyance and frustration Hermione suggested that they all go their separate ways for a couple weeks. Hermione would go find her parents in Australia while Ron and Harry did whatever they pleased.

As it so happened Harry took Ginny and him to Hogwarts to help rebuild while Ron took a vacation in Italy. Why Italy Hermione never found out, but she was just happy to not have to constantly check in on the boys, to not have to answer all the questions that every reporter asked her. In Australia, Hermione felt truly free for the first time in a month. It had taken quite a bit of digging for Hermione to find out where her parents were. In fact, she spent the first week searching fruitlessly until finally on the seventh day in Australia she struck gold and found her parents. Nervously Hermione followed them home from work one day and lifted the memory charms – carefully of course – and waited for her parents to be angry at her for using magic on them without their consent.

Much to her surprise, Hermione found herself pulled into a suffocating hug from her father as he wept openly that she was safe and alive. Her mother next to her father babbled on about how she was so glad Hermione had made it through the war and that they had so much to catch up on.

For the next week Hermione and her parents caught up and slowly moved back to England where her parents had decided they belonged, despite their comfy life in Australia.

When she finally returned back to the Burrow, the entire Weasley clan along with Harry and Ron greeted her. The time away that Hermione had suggested was exactly what the trio needed. Hermione and Ron picked up on their relationship and things seemed to be great for Hermione.

That was, until Harry and Ron came to her one night, a night that left her especially unsure of her future more than before.

"'Mione, Harry and I, well we're…" Ron said slowly, apprehensive of her reaction to whatever news he and Harry had to share. Hermione looked between the pair of them and set down her book. She could see that each of their faces held wary expressions and neither of their eyes held their usual gleam. This caused Hermione to worry even more of what they had to tell her, as he stomach knotted itself. It was Harry that picked up the end of Ron's sentence.

"We've decided to become Aurors, seeing as we don't know anything but to you know… fight against dark wizards." He stopped and nervously rubbed the back of his neck as though he expected her to react negatively, which internally she really had. Her heart increased and she wished she hadn't heard them correctly. But Hermione knew she had heard them right. There was nothing to impair her hearing and make her believe she had simply misheard them. "How long is training?" She asked, surprised by how strong her voice was.

"A year." Ron said after he found his voice again.

If Hermione had something to grip tightly in her hands she would have. She cursed herself for being polite and put down her book as she looked onto the two people in her life she had seen for almost every day in the last two years. And they were about to leave her for an entire year. She was sure they would have days off where they could visit, but it wouldn't be the same. "Why so long?" she asked shakily.

"Training is brutal for an Auror. We need to learn how to fight in so many situations, some we didn't even imagine, and they want to do it in a controlled environment with all outside distractions gone." Harry answered with ease.

Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears and she gripped the blanket below her tightly. They had done so much research. Research she hadn't helped them with. Research she hadn't nagged at them to do. It was then she truly felt behind her generation which made her brow dip forward as she berated herself for not having looked at her options.

Instead Hermione had let herself fancy thoughts where she, Harry, and Ron all did something together, seeing each other every day if they so wished, and lived happily ever after. It was foolish and completely childish as well. Of course there was always this option, the option that would take them away from her. And naturally the boys had taken it. Though what bothered Hermione most was the fact they hadn't talked to her about her future plans. What if she had wanted to be an Auror as well? Perhaps they had thought she'd be a stuffy old librarian because of her love for books. Hurt by this, Hermione just continued to look between her two best friends, her tongue tied and her mind too jumbled to form a sentence. Her tears danced dangerously at the brim of her eyes and she looked down to hide them.

"Hermione?" Harry asked softly, worried that she hadn't said a word on their decision yet. He glanced over at Ron who had the same look of worry on his face. No doubt worried about his and Hermione's relationship and where it would go now that he would be gone for a whole year.

She refused to look at them, wanting to just let her tears fall, and at the same time she wanted to shout with joy that they had figured out what to do with their lives. But Hermione couldn't stop the feeling of abandonment filling her heart. "When do you leave?" She finally asked, her voice low, soft, as it wavered dangerously.

"In a week."

After that, Hermione had kindly asked them to leave the room she shared with Ginny as she needed to process the new information. Naturally on their way out, they told Ginny that she was upset for a second later the younger girl – who was really not young anymore after the war – knocked on the door a couple minutes later.

"Hermione, may I come in?"

Hermione couldn't find the heart to tell Ginny to go away. Especially since she sat in Ginny's room and the girl knocked on her own door to ask for permission to enter. "Yeah." Hermione called out just loud enough for Ginny to hear.

Ginny entered, her face drawn up into concern as she shut the door behind her and sat on the bed next to Hermione. "How are you holding up?" she asked softly, afraid if she spoke any louder that Hermione would become angry and ask her to leave.

"I'm not sure Ginny. They're going to be gone for a whole year. It's just, after Harry defeated Voldemort, I assumed that we'd all get a flat together and figure out our way in life together." Hermione admitted as she stared down at her hands as she once again chided herself for such presumptuous thoughts.

Hermione felt Ginny's eyes on her while she thought about her reply to what she had just said.

After a pregnant pause Ginny finally replied, "It's all they know Hermione. And to them I think it's just the logical choice. It's what they know best and it's what they're comfortable with."

Of course Hermione knew this. It was what they attempted to tell her earlier, it was what was so painfully obvious there was no way Hermione couldn't know. "But why didn't they talk to me earlier about this? This is a big decision and I'm their best friend! You would think they'd at least clue me in on what they were thinking!" Hermione surprised herself with how angry that sounded. While she was angry yes, she didn't know just how angry she was until she voiced her thoughts out loud to Ginny.

"Maybe they thought you would talk them out of it. Saying they needed more than three months to think on what they were going to spend their life doing." Ginny said still gently, she knew that an emotional Hermione Granger was one who needed to be fed logic until she comprehended it.

Heatedly, "But they do! Even I don't know what I want to do, how can they know?"

"Hermione. They may not have your book smarts, but they are very capable of making decisions on their own."

At that time, Hermione could hear the edge to Ginny's voice. Hermione knew that they were very capable on their own, but when it came to catching dark wizards, she had always been there to back them up. How would they do without her? When Hermione voiced her thoughts to Ginny, the girl glared at her.

"They can't rely on you forever. Harry and Ron need to learn how function without your help. And you need to learn how to function without having to worry over them constantly."

It felt as though she had been slapped when Ginny's miffed words reached her ears. The honesty of that sentence made Hermione sigh and shake her head. There was nothing she could do to change her mind. Harry and Ron had already signed up and she was never one to break a commitment as huge as the one they started. All she could do was find a way to let them go.

The next week seemed to fly by incredibly fast for Hermione. She often saw Harry and Ginny together as they tried to spend as much time with one another as they could. It was known to Hermione that Ginny wasn't thrilled with the idea of Harry leaving either as she had just gotten him back, but somehow she was more mature and understood that Harry had to go. It probably helped Ginny that she would be at Hogwarts for the majority of the year that Harry and Ron would be gone. Hermione envied her.

With Harry's time so occupied with Ginny before he left, Hermione and Ron were left to their own devices. To Hermione it felt almost odd that Harry was missing for the next week, but she soon began to enjoy her random snogs with Ron, their walks around the Burrow property, and their even longer walks to the village. It was like they were a normal, average Joe couple. Something that refreshed Hermione quite a bit.

Unfortunately for Hermione, the week came to a close and the evening where she was to say good bye to her two best friends had come upon her. She wondered why they needed to go away to train though her brain told her she already knew, that the boys had explained it to her countless times, but she was simply stuck in denial. It was plausible after all.

"You both are so grown up!"

Hermione heard Molly cry – after the battle, her and Ron dating, and numerous other reasons – Molly had demanded that she and Harry call her that: Molly.

"Mum, we'll be fine."

She had missed part of the conversation, and Hermione cursed herself for letting her thoughts drift right before Harry and Ron were to leave.

"'Mione, can I talk to you?"

Ron's voice really brought her back to reality as she looked up at him sharply as her stomach dropped, "Alright." Hermione said and began to walk out the back door.Ron followed close on her heels.

Once they were a good distance away from the Burrow and ears that would no doubt eavesdrop on their conversation, Hermione turned to Ron, her arms crossed protectively over her chest for a reason she couldn't fathom. "Yeah, Ron?" She finally asked when it was apparent Ron wouldn't speak first. And she was sure Ron could see how nervous she was. Especially when she bit her lower lip a clear sign she was uncomfortable or nervous.

"I think we should break up."

Hermione felt her heart drop and her throat tighten with an emotion she couldn't place. Somewhere in her mind she had expected this. After all, a year is quite a long time to not see a significant other. Even if said significant other had days off sporadically throughout the year. So Hermione wasn't sure why she reacted in such a way as she looked on at Ron. He shifted his feet nervously as he waited for her answer. "I think that'll be best**," **she finally managed as she picked up her shoulders.

Relieved, "That's what I thought. I still love you though 'Mione." Ron said the last part softly as he reached out to her, and touched her cheek with rough fingers that made her shiver in a way she wasn't sure was good or bad.

"I love you too, Ron."

And then they set off back inside after a quick snog, one last confession of love. The Weasley's met them in the front room, as they bid the boys good luck in their training. Hermione sent each of them a smile and gave each of them a hug. "Be safe boys. And I expect letters as soon as you can!"

After promises to write as soon as they could both boys walked out past the apparation wards and then were gone. Many of the Weasley's dispersed after this, to go about their own things, but Hermione and Molly stood at the open door and watched the spot where they left. "I know they'll do great." Molly whispered before she turned to Hermione and smiled widely. "Now how about some lunch dear?"

About a week after Harry and Ron left Hermione sat in the living room of the Burrow, a book in her hands, but her eyes were pointed out the window, listless yet full of thought. It had been a full twenty minutes of her pointless gaze when Percy entered the Burrow and saw her. "Hermione?"

His voice snapped her out of the daze she was in and she turned her eyes to look at Percy, "Yes?"

Worriedly, "Are you alright?" Percy took this time to set down his briefcase on the closest table as he would rather not have to hold it any longer than he had to.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Just thinking." Hermione said as she closed her book and stood.

"Alright." And just like that Percy took her answer, picked up his briefcase again, and left the living room to no doubt head towards the kitchen where Molly was cooking dinner.

With a soft sigh Hermione walked up to her shared room with Ginny, which would be solely her room in just a couple weeks. After all, Ginny had her 7th year to complete and Hermione would forcibly push the girl onto the Hogwarts Express if she had too. But with Harry gone, Ginny now anxiously waited for school to arrive. It was a distraction that would keep her occupied. And Hermione was sure once Ginny left she would feel like even more of an intruder, despite the fact that Molly and Arthur had said she was more than welcome to stay with them as long as she needed. Still Hermione felt like she would just be using them while she lazed about life, unsure of what to do.

Once in Ginny's room, Hermione set down her book and by the smells that came from downstairs, she knew dinner would be done soon. Instead she just turned back around to find Ginny and let the younger girl know that dinner would be done soon.

Since Hermione hadn't seen Ginny in her room, she set out to the backyard where Ginny flew around the backyard on her broom. There weren't any of her brothers around, except for George and Percy who visited frequently; neither of them were up to flying around with her, so Ginny did a lazy sweep of the yard as she looked for Harry's snitch. And that's exactly where Hermione found her.

"Ginny! Dinner's going to be ready soon!" she shouted and hoped that Ginny had heard her.

And it was luck that Ginny did hear her at her height. From where Hermione stood it seemed that Ginny nodded her head and then turned to fly down to her. Once Ginny was on the ground Hermione couldn't help but smile at her. "I assumed you would like to clean up before supper?"

This time Hermione could see Ginny nod – especially since she was right in front of her – and smiled back at her, "Of course, thanks for letting me know." And then she was off to her room to get ready.

With another sigh as the loneliness set in, Hermione turned to walk back inside as well, but headed for the kitchen instead to see if Molly would need any help. Of course when Hermione asked her surrogate mother if she needed help, Molly just shooed her away claiming she could handle it with only five mouths to feed.

Five.

It seemed like such a small number for the Burrow. Not when Hermione was used to seeing many red heads run about the house.

Hermione set up the table for her, Ginny, Percy, Arthur, and Molly. The number five quickly became one she wasn't fond of. Though she found it rather silly to dislike a number, a color she could understand, but a number was just childish. Once she had the table set she sat down in the chair she had occupied for the last week. Within the next ten minutes three others had joined her and food was before her, fresh and making her mouth water.

Conversations were light**;** Percy talked about his work at the Ministry as usual, Ginny talked about how lonely it would be at Hogwarts all by herself, and Arthur and Molly listened to their two children with interest only parents could hold. Hermione instead just sat there, ate her food, and half-listened to Percy and Ginny. At least they had a future they were confident about, and still a week later Hermione was lost.

"Hermione dear. Have you found anything that's caught your eye?"

Molly's voice brought Hermione to full attention as she looked up from her plate, "Not really. I've fancied the idea of going into the Magical Creatures department at the Ministry but it just seems like I could find something that I'm more passionate about**,"** she admitted, a bit shameful that's all she had done so far.

"Perhaps you could help George out at his shop? He's been having a hard time to keep it up with since Fred passed." Arthur said the last bit quietly and it reminded Hermione just how fresh the pain of Fred's death was.

Hesitantly, "Perhaps." She agreed and was about to take another bite of her food when Molly spoke up.

"If at the very least dear, it'll keep you occupied, especially when Ginny leaves for Hogwarts."

Molly was right of course. Hermione had secretly dreaded Ginny leaving for Hogwarts, because then she would truly be alone. After Molly's words though on the subject, everyone went back to their dinners and conversation picked up on more random topics. When Hermione finally retired to bed, she couldn't help but think how helping George at the shop would be a good thing for both of them.

She would have to talk to Molly and George in the morning.

With that thought in mind, Hermione blew out the candle next to her bed and the room plunged into nothingness.

**A/N:** _First off I want to thank my awesome beta __**KissxTemptationx **__who cleaned this up to a level that I'm sure left both of us very satisfied. I'm very excited about this story and I hope you all will become just as excited as me as we go through the journey that is Hermione and George. I have the first seven chapters all plotted out so expect another chapter before the end of August. Now I didn't go into a lot of details in this prologue as I could have, but this story is about Hermione and George. Not about Hermione and Ron or Harry and Ginny. After all this is a Prologue and introduction into the story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did!_


End file.
